ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leixia
How Leixia joined the Tourney Though Leixia's father was a general in the armies of the Ming Dynasty, it was her mother, Xianghua, who gave her a taste for adventure. Xianghua entranced her daughter with tales of her quest to find the Hero's Sword, and the boy she fell in love with along the way. Leixia never learned what happened to the boy, but the stories filled her with excitement and wanderlust. "When I grow up, we'll see the world together, Mother!" Leixia never forgot the promise she made her mother, and she spent her youth practicing sword fighting in anticipation of their travels. But on her 15th birthday, everything changed. Leixia's younger brother gifted her a pendant set with a blue stone; when she showed it to her mother, Xianghua grew frantic and immediately ran to her husband. "I don't want Leixia exposed to the outside world. I want her to become one of the emperor's wives!" Leixia was sure it was the sight of the pendant that had caused this dramatic change in her mother. She escaped the family mansion and set out to discover why. "I don't have much to go on, but I'll figure it out," she resolved to herself. "After all, this is my destiny!" At last, the time had come to venture out into the world of clashing swords and sweeping romance that she'd dreamed about for so long... How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Leixia: *Play 13 matches in the Versus Mode. *Play Versus Mode on the Chibi stage 10 times. *Using Xiahou Ba, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Leixia on the Chibi stage. After defeating Leixia, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use a Young Lady Longing for an Adventure, that being Leixia.". Classic Mode Ending Movie Yan Leixia and Atomic Betty fell into quicksand. Seeing this, Leixia yelled, "Oh, no! I'm stuck!" Betty cried, "Me too!" They struggled to climb out when Xiba came by and lent his staff out. Leixia grabbed the staff and she told her friend, "Come on, Xiba! Pull me out!" Xiba pulled with all his strength, and Betty thinking Xiba is her an old foe, blasts him. They both sunk slowly into the quicksand. Later, Xiba and company were standing before Betty's and Leixia's grave stones. "Here we lay the dearly departeds. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes." The boy tearfully stated. "Honors, fire!" A 21 gun salute was given, "Fire!" another 21 guns were fired into the air. Character Select Screen Animation Leixia swings her sword around then points it at swings her sword while the camera is on her upper body saying "Justice will prevail!". Special Attacks Elegant Rhythm (Neutral) Leixia moves forward while doing a spinning slash across the face, then a thrust to the mid section. When they hit, they will cause the opponent to fall down. Vengeful Lian Hua (Side) Leixia moves back a bit with her sword out then thrusts forward yelling "Charge!" If the thrust hits, it sends the opponent flying. Winged Rhythm (Up) Leixia crouches then moves forward doing three uppercut slashes going "I'm on fire!" This will force the opponent skyward if successful. If in midair, it goes like a Shoryuken. Mei Hua Carve (Down) Leixia crouches then spins on the ground with a slash then rises with another, before doing the splits and a thrust that causes the opponent to trip up. River of Stars (Hyper Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Leixia poses saying "As when my mother fought..." launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals saying "Justice will prevail!" Waterfall of Stars (Final Smash) Leixia points her sword at the ground saying "Super!" then jumps forward. If she connects, Leixia then rapidly kicks at the opponent's face, before doing three slashes that send the opponent packing. She then says "Guaranteed hit!" Victory Animations #Leixia brushes herself then admonishes "Aww... No fair! You got me all dirty!". #Leixia moves her sword to the right saying "Look out world..." then rests her hands on her hips with "cause here comes Leixia!". #*Leixia moves her sword to the right then rests her hands on her hips with "Success, I've taken the general!! Hahaha!" (Natsu/Reshiram/Zekrom/Spider-Man victories only) #Leixia swings her sword around saying "Since heaven dispensed the talent let it be well employed!" then looks at the camera with her hands on her knees. On-Screen Appearance A tree is seen being cut down by Leixia who then readies her blade with "All right, I'm ready! Let's get this fight started!". Special Quotes *Let's find out who's stronger. It'll be great fun! (When fighting Natsu, Reshiram, Zekrom, or Spider-Man) *We can talk afterward! Come on, let's fight! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Xiba, you just ate! You're such a piggy! (When fighting Alisa, Ma Chao, Wang, Wang Yuanji, Gan Ning, Lu Bu, or Gen) Trivia *Leixia's ending, as well as Miharu's ending, Pyrrha's ending, and Talim's ending, are the only endings with a quicksand scene so far. Unlike Miharu's ending, however, Leixia's ending, Pyrrha's ending, and Talim's ending include a submergeance. *Like her mother, Leixia's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *In both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games, Leixia is the only character with a Chinese name that isn't pronounced the correct way. Her name's pronunciation is kept from Soul Calibur V due to one of her victory quotes involving her saying her name. *Atomic Betty is Leixia's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters that break a wooden wall in an On-Screen Appearance